1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of devices and methods for defending against incoming projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rocket propelled grenades (RPGs) are examples of a type of projectile that poses a great threat to ground vehicles, aircraft, and helicopters. RPGs are commonly used during close-in military engagements, where the shooter and the target are close to one another. Defending against such incoming projectiles presents a difficult problem. From the foregoing it will be appreciated that it may be desirable to have improved ways of dealing with incoming projectiles.